Let Him Go
by teayunmin
Summary: Chap.1 / Jimin only need the lights when it's burning low. / DLDR! / BL! / YoonMin or MinYoon FanFiction.


_**Let Him Go.**_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Hurt/Romance/Hurt/Hurt – TooLateToRealize!AU

Length: Chaptered.

Pair: YoonMin / MinYoon.

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 _ **Tips; Listen to Let Her Go by Passenger or cover version by Boyce Avenue.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know your lover when you let him go_

 _._

.

Jimin adalah lelaki _berengsek_ yang memiliki kekasih yang paling mengerti dengan dirinya, namun yang ia tahu hanyalah menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia selalu berargumen dengan kekasihnya, ia selalu memiliki banyak alasan dan selalu mencari pembenaran dan argumen itu akan berakhir jika Yoongi; _kekasihnya_ yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimanapun, Yoongi sangat mencintainya.

Jimin selalu beranggapan bahwa Yoongi hanya mencintainya karena fisiknya, karena Jimin adalah lelaki tertampan dikampusnya yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Yoongi takkan mencintainya jika ia tidak memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis seperti itu.

Tapi yang salah bukanlah Yoongi, namun teori Jimin yang selalu beranggapan salah tentang Yoongi.

.

Tak jarang Yoongi menangis diam-diam saat Jimin sudah menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, ia takkan membiarkan Jimin lepas darinya dan memilih orang yang salah.

.

Dua hari lalu, Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar hebat.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Tiba-tiba Jimin mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia mengatakan semuanya, bahwa ia tahu Yoongi mencintainya hanya karena tampangnya, ia berkata Yoongi tak pantas mendapatkan seseorang seperti dirinya. Yoongi merasa rasa cintanya selama ini tak dianggap oleh Jimin.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, Yoongi tersenyum, ia menatap Jimin tepat dimatanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Jimin melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan senyuman yang Yoongi berikan entah mengapa terasa begitu tulus dan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya membuat jantung Jimin bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Namun Jimin masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya...

" _Well Jimin, you only hate the road when you're missin' home."_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jimin sedang _hangout_ dengan kedua temannya, Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok. Ia memilih untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya bersama Yoongi. Namun Hoseok, yang juga teman Yoongi bertanya tentang keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Jimin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

Jimin tersedak dengan minumannya, "D-Dia baik-baik saja."

"Bohong." Taehyung menepuk keras pundaknya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kami bertengkar..."

Taehyung dan Hoseok memutar malas matanya.

"I-Itu karena dia... dia..."

"Dia kenapa?" Hoseok menatap malas pada Jimin yang mulai mencari pembenaran.

" _Stop being childish,_ Jimin." Taehyung menggeram kesal.

"Siapa yang kekanakan? Dia... dia memang tak mencintaiku sejak awal..."

Taehyung dan Hoseok menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya menyukai tampangku..."

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"I-Itu terlihat jelas, karena ia tak mau jika aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Pasti karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bertampang sepertiku." Jimin menyeruput minumannya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya memilih diam. Saat seorang _hoobae_ mereka datang dan langsung mengecup bibir Jimin dan sedikit menjilatinya lalu ia tertawa ketika melihat Jimin menatapnya dengan kecewa karena memutuskan ciuman dibibirnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah punya Kookie..." Jimin melingkarkan tangannya dengan posesif dipinggang Jungkook. Selingkuhannya.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yea."

Taehyung hanya diam berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri didalam sana.

"...dan Yoongi itu sangat merepotkan, ia juga terlalu banyak membebaniku." Taehyung tercekat, ia memilih posisi duduk yang salah dengan menghadap pintu cafe. Sekarang ia harus melihat wajah sedih itu dibelakang Jimin.

Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung tercekat langsung melihat kearah Taehyung menancapkan pandangannya. Dan itu adalah Yoongi, tepat dibelakang Jimin, sedang menangis. Ia pasti mendengar semuanya, pikir Hoseok.

Hoseok semakin terkejut saat Taehyung melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"L-Lalu mengapa kau tak jujur padanya bahwa kau telah memiliki Jungkook?" Taehyung mengunci tatapannya dengan Yoongi sebentar sebelum beralih ke Jimin.

"Biarkan saja dia. Nanti juga dia tahu sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membebaniku... aku ingin segera putus darinya. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan seseorang sepertiku." Jimin kembali mengecup dalam bibir Jungkook.

Hoseok hanya diam.

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan kembali mengunci tatapannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin, ia berdiri dihadapan Jimin...

Jimin terkejut melihatnya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum miring.

Air mata Yoongi menderas. Ia bisa merasakan satu panah menusuk jantungnya dan racunnya menggeregoti seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi hingga ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Yoongi tercekat lalu ia mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan aku." dan pergi begitu saja dengan pikiran yang kosong dan hati yang hancur.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memang tidak tahu diri. Padahal Yoongi yang selalu merawatnya saat ia sakit. Yoongi pernah pergi mengantar buku Jimin yang ketinggalan saat mereka ujian, dengan berlari karena Jimin membawa mobil ke kampus, dan bus yang biasa ia naiki sudah lewat, saat itu sedang musim hujan dan ia demam.

Yoongi pernah berurusan dengan pihak kampus saat ia kedapatan membawa obat-obatan terlarang, dan hampir di DO jika ia tidak menyogok salah satu pimpinan disana dengan seluruh uang tabungannya. Padahal obat-obatan itu milik Jimin.

Jimin justru menyalahkan Yoongi karena menggunakan semua uangnya untuk menyogok pimpinan itu. Yoongi hanya diam dan menunduk sedih.

 _Jimin only need the lights when it's burning low._

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah, Yoongi langsung mengemasi barangnya dan pergi dari apartment yang ia tinggali bersama Jimin. Hari ini adalah 2nd _year anniversarry_ nya bersama Jimin. Hari ini juga ia memilih melepas Jimin.

Ia tidak menyerah, ia hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali ke apartmentnya yang telah kosong.

Ia tahu Yoongi baru saja pergi, karena aroma Yoongi masih tercium jelas di depan pintu.

Ia merasa lapar dan membuka kulkasnya, mendapati kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia melihat banyak makanan di atas meja makannya. Dan pie labu yang masih hangat di dalam oven.

Saat ia membalik piringnya, ia mendapati notes kecil disana.

 _Happy 2nd years annive, Jimin-ah.  
This is for the last time._

.

Perasaan Jimin bercampur aduk saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati tempelan-tempelan besar di dinding menghadap ke tempat tidur.

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _You only hate the road when you missin' home_

.

.

.

Dan ia menyadari betapa berengseknya dia.

.

.

.

 _ **You only know your lover when you let him/her go.**_

 ** _TBC._**


End file.
